Battle Encounter: Zancrow in battle!
Seijaku and his friends we're walking through the Seireitei one day, conversing between themselvesabout their daily duties. "They get so tiresome, its the same paperwork day in day out." Shiawase moaned. All was peaceful. A shady figure was walking around Seireitei suspiciously looking for something, until he bumped into Seijaku. He quickly apologized "Ah sorry, didn't see you there", he then walked away from them and whispered to himself "Are they the targets, hmmm I'm not sure. I'll keep an eye on them." "Oh Hisui you don't want to be a lieutenant, honestly it isn't worth the amount you have to put in." Seijaku warned his friend whilst chuckling to himself. He glanced surepstiously over his shoulder and noticed they were being followed but he paid no heed and turned back to his friends, "Where even are we?" he asked, fearing they were lost. "They don't seem all that bad, but I'm not too sure. But if a targets a target I gotta do it." The man started to conjure up a plan and finally decided "I'll try and help them, then I strike. But I do wonder......forget it." The man walked in front of them and asked "You seem lost. Need help?" "Eeeep!" Shiawase gave a small jump when this stranger introduced himself, taken by surprise. Shiawase apologised and Seijaku thanked for the help but Hisui hadn't got lost and he said "Oh, it's fine thank you, we are in one of the farther out districts of Rukongai." He explained. "Aha, that explains what your doing so far out." Then the man thought to himself "The girl seems to be surprised, the other one more polite but the other I can't seem to analyse his emotions towards me." He then walked over to them and said "Ok guess I will see you later." He walked away but stayed at a close distance to them trying not to lose them, also trying not to be seen. "Damn this is gonna be harder then I thought." "That was strange, why was he listening to us?" Shiawase thought aloud and the others agreed but put it down to a helpful stranger. "Lets head back, we almost got lost if not for you, Hisui." Shiawse gave him a wink before heading in the opposite direction they had came. "Where are they heading now, I can't let them get near anymore people, otherwise it will cause a problem. Right time to stop them here" He put on his top hat and walked over to them and declared "You won't be going any further!" Seijaku stoped and turned around, "And why won't we? Why were you following us?" he called out to this strager before whispering to his friends, "I don't like this at all, be prepared." His hand went down to his katana at his waist. "See I can't tell you any information except that I need to take you out." he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them, then said to them "This will only take a few seconds, names Zancrow." "Guys, run on my count ok?," Seijkau quietly whispered so Zancrow didn't hear. "Well we can't let you just do that as you would understand. Hado 21: Sekienton!" Seijaku cast the spell and immediatley the three shinigami were engulfed in the red smoke. A few random blasts of low level kido flew out at Zancrow from within the smoke. Seeing the low level kido, Zancrow dodged them with ease and then shouted to them "You really think, you can beat me with such weak kido." He then whispered to himself "Are these 3 shinigami's really the target?". Whilst Zancrow had be talking to himself the three had already absconded their battlefield and were in a thick forest, running from their threat. "Seijaku, why are we running?" Hisui inquired, "We could take him don't you think?" "Actually no I don't think we could take him. Can you not sense his spiritual pressure, it was making me feel uneasy." Seijkau tripped on a root only to be caught by Shiawase. "Watch where you are going, and he's right Hisui, we should get back to the Seireitei." She suggested as they ran through the dense forest. "Now where did they g....." Zancrow only noticing just now that they have disappeared. "Crap, I dozed off. Shikaku" The moment he said that, his eyes grew to a light blue color. "There they are, those little punks." Zancrow using shunpo caught up to them quickly and shouted "Now that you made me use energy, I'm pissed" After saying that he exerted his energy and dark clouds formed over the battle that was about to take place. Hisui looked to the sky with a worried expression, "I think we should hurry..." Hisui start moving ahead but he stopped when the other two were falling behind. "Oh, sorry," he returned to them, "I think he might catch up if we can only move at this rate guys, we need to hurry." As he said that the form of Zancrow appeared behind them. "Crap! You guys move on, I will take him out" he stopped. Shiawase tried to protest by Seijaku just pulled her away. The two faded out of sight, leaving Hisui with Zancrow. "Playing the hero are we." Zancrow grinned and then confidently said to Hisui "What makes you think you can take me out." Saying this Zancrow exerted even more energy. Hisui felt the immense pressure pushing down on him and was resisting the urge to drop down on his knees. His breathing grew heavier, "Nothing, I am just going to delay you long enough so the others can comeback with reinforcements." Hisui informed his opponent "Lets go Zancrow,' '''Burn: '''Hi no Doragon'." His sword burned into flames and enveloped his hands forming a pair of gloves. "You really think you can hold me up, heh. Your mistaken completely." Zancrow drew both of his swords then shouted "Lets go Shura and Zekkou" he than shunpo'ed behind Hisui at an overwhelming pace, he then said "Zasshu Soshaku"'suddenly a red beam came out of his sword and was aimed directly at Hisui. Hisui threw himself out of the way and landed face down in the dirt, he stood back up and reformed his defensive position. "That was close there Zancrow. Nice to meet you, I am Hisui Giyoushi Zancrow sarcastically answered "Nice dodge, now let me see your strength." "I don't have to listen to what you say." Hisui countered before readying his guard. "Hmph. So be it." Zancrow instantaneously appeared in front of Hisui before shouting "'Kyōka Zasshu Soshaku!". 'After saying this a much stronger version of the previous attack he launched was coming at an intense speed aimed at Hisui. Expecting the attack Hisui used shunpo to appear at Zancrow's flank "'Saisho Gijutu: Hi No Nigrikobushi" he shouted as he flew at Zancrow, arm outstretched in a a lariat aiming directly for Zancrows neck. "Eat this!" "Gladly." Zancrow took it at point-blank range. Zancrow flew back and landed on his feet, "Quite a punch you got there, more powerful than I expected it to be." Hisui looked startled but without missing a beat he followed through with a flaming kick "Dai Ni Gijutsu: Moeru You Na Keri! That wasn't anything at all." "Persistent, aren't you." Zancrow once again took it directly and he flew back landing on his feet. He rubbed his cheek seeing a small scratch . "You actually managed to damage me slightly." "Fuck you!" Hisui ran at Zancrow losing his temper. He threw another set of punches and kicks toward his opponent hoping to knock Zancrow down. "Time to teach you some manners" Zancrow managed to deflect all of Hisui's combinations, "So messy with your punches." The atmosphere suddenly changed drastically "Make em' Flinch Inabikari!" 'Suddenly a huge lightning dragon came down from the cloudy sky and was on its course to Hisui. Again Hisui threw himself to the ground away from the incoming attack but this time he was too late. He tried to stand up but he almost collapsed when he put weight on his right leg, he had suffered some serious burns from the attack. "I guess its lucky I don't burn easily huh," Hisui said to himself whilst his body started to heal the burn at a noticeable rate. He tried to launch another barrage of attacks on his opponent. "Your annoying me kid." Zancrow dodging all the attacks then shouted "'Hakaiteki Kūshū" 'he took a step forward and punched just in front of Hisui then a cero like beam came out of his fist. Hisui used shunpo to avoid the attack and appeared above Zancrow and flew toward him, "'Dai Roku Gijutsu: Nageru You Ni Ugokuu Honoo," Hisui fired off the beam of fire at Zancrow followed close behind read to deliever a flaming punch. "Well dodged" Zancrow then applauded as the flame looked as though it was a hit. Until Zancrow appeared next to Hisui and said "Eizoku Tekina Hassha". 'Zancrow put his arm up to the sky and lightning hit his arm, he then aimed his swords at Hisui and started to circle Hisui with very quick speed. Then he said "'Mahoutsukai Shiden" 'and he instantly appeared in front of Hisui, then he let off quick destructive surges of lightning each precisely aimed at his arms, legs and head. On instinct Hisui raised his arms infront of his to guard against the attack and he took the blow head on, before collasping to the ground in immense pain. When he tried to stand again he completely collapsed and ended up in a state of paralysis, unable to maintain any control of his movements. He screamed in agony. "Now that he's down, I can go look for the other two." Zancrow fled the scene looking for his other two ''suspected ''targets. Hisui gritted his teeth and shouted out to the fleeing Zancrow, "Is that it! Are you running away?" Hisui managed to stand up and staggered to a tree where he supported himself. He raised his arm again, "'Dai Roku Gijutsu: Nageru You Ni Ugokuu Honoo." He fired off the blast of fire in the direction Zancrown was running. "What the...Does he ever give up" Zancrow turned around and dodged the blast, then Zancrow jumped directly above Hisui and shouted "Kuinshī Sokkyou" 'The moment he said this thousands of arrows rained down on Hisui. Hisui rolled around the trunk of the tree so he avoided the hail of arrows and half collapsed against the trunk again. "Nearly got me there Zancrow." Hisui cockily shouted out before readiying his guard again. He could the leaves rustling around him and could swear he kept seeing figures run around, he was going delerious. His leg hurt as well, he only hoped the two had got away. "Are you going to finish what you started?" "Your begginning to piss the hell out of me. Just bloody stay down. '''Mahoutsukai Shiden." '''Zancrow appeared right in front of Hisui then put his fist right in front of Hisui "'Hakaiteki Kūshū!!!." "Danku!" A voice from the shadows shouted out, forming a barrier between Hisui and Zancrow, saving Hisui's life as Shiawase flew at Zancrow with her whip flailing at Zancrow's face. Zancrow evaded away by using shunpo. "That Hisui kid, he managed to hold me up this long without me recognising. This is going to be harder than it should of ever been." Zancrow then turned to face Shiawase "You think you can take me on by yourself, look at your friend Hisui. He didn't last long at all what makes you think you can." As he said that Seijaku appeared behind him with his zanpaktou at Zancrow's throat. "Dont. Move," Seijaku informed his enemy. "She never said she was alone you know." "Tch" Zancrow caught off guard, knew that he had fallen into a trap. He quickly turned around and grabbed Seijaku's sword and said "Rai Kōri ~Yuujin'Nakigoe" 'The moment he said that, a huge lightning dragon came thundering down aimed at where Zancrow and Seijaku were. "'Joudan o iu Joka" Shiawase called out and suddenly a jester ran straight into the dragon and seemed to absorb it whilst Seijaku pulled his blade through Zancrow's hand and aiming a stab right into his abdomen "Onpa no Sashi Kizu" A boom was heard as Seijakus sword broke the sound barrier, but it only deafened Zancrow. "That sound has just pissed me off." Zancrow gave a chilling look at Seijaku as he just managed to stop his sword with his bare hands. He then calmly said "Raikō Sokyū" 'right after saying this body became a human lightning rod. Zancrow then used the electric around him, to go straight through Seijaku's sword into Seijaku. "This will paralyse you and leave you helpless. Then I will deliver the final blow" Zancrow whispered into Seijaku's ear. Using his powers to amplify Zancrows voice to a shout Seijaku himself shouted "'Bakuhatsu Sei no Oto!" As soon as he said that both he was flung back, away from Zancrow because of the resulting explosion. As he regained his composure he murmed quietly to himself "Choushihazure no Noto" before letting off another blast of kido. Zancrow landed on his feet then prepared to deflect the kido. "Crap my legs are wobbly, what is this?" Zancrow then fell to his knees and was hit by the kido full on. After the smoke cleared Zancrow got up and shouted "You little prick, you'll pay for that." Zancrow used shunpo to get near Seijaku and he said "Kyokugen, Kaisei." All the visible wounds on Zancrow started to disappear and his muscles became visibly ripped. He then launched an obscene amount of punches and kicks aimed at all the pressure points on Seijaku's body. Seijaku was taken by surprise and tried to deflect some of the attacks but was failing and after one particular kick into his ribs he was sent flying into a nearby tree. He winced with the pain and stopped moving. Shiawase immediatley rushed to his side, "Seijaku! Wake up, come on. Please." "Next is you" Zancrow walked slowly up to Shiawase and prepared for another barrage of attacks this time aimed at Shiawase. No one had heard Seijaku talking, he manipulated the sound waves so they wouldn't but all the time he had been murmuring "A drum roll sounds, the wind that ignites the embers blow. Spinning wheel, orchard sky, dancing daggers! Fluttering wings, bloody sacrifice! Unify and converge brightly when fired," ''and when Zancrow was close he raised his hand "'Norowa Shukufuku'." The only warning Zancrow recieved of the impending attack was the large beam of energy rushing towards him. "That kid still had some power" Zancrow quickly rushed back then shouted "Hado no 91 '''Senjū Kōten Taihō" '''above Zancrow lots of red beams formed and clashed with the beam of energy. Zancrow pulled away after the explosion and spoke to himself "I shouldn't really use that spell without Incantation, it sprains my shoulder." "Well then maybe you should use it more often." Seijkau retorted "and I only think you cracked a rib, it was a feint." He stood up and turned to Shiawase "You ready?" She ave a nod and they both flanked Zancrow and let of a kido spell each. "Time to end these two." Zancrow bit both of his thumbs causing them to bleed he the shouted "'Shigyakuteki kairaku" then he chucked his sword in the air. He started moving at an devastating speed putting drops of blood surrounding the battlefield. Once he did this he used his swords and shouted "'''Kyoka Zasshu Soshaku" and it surged in the area blowing up the whole battlefield. Moments before the explosion occurred another figure darted between Seijaku and Shiawase and the explosion seemed to be repelled from around them. Earlier: Shinnyuu had been walking through the forest, enojying the atmosphere when she suddenly felt the presence of multiple combatants not far away. She ran over to investigate and got there in time to see Zancrow standing over Hisui. She was about to intervene but two others went to save their evident friend. Since then she was waiting for the right moment to help. And when Zancrow used his latest technique she saw that opportunity. Now: "Are you two ok? This man looks dangerous you should have tried to flee and get help." Shinyuu scolded the two Vice-Captains. "That should of killed them, who would of thought kids like them can hold me up this long." Zancrow completely oblivious to the fact that they were saved, walked away from the scene. Once a safe distance away from the battlefield, he hid behind a tree and went to contact someone when he noticed another presence, this time a much stronger one. He ran back to the battlefield in a fiery rage with both of his swords drawn. Zancrow had rushed back just in time to hear the new woman finish what she was saying "'' glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, 'holy blessing, obliterate my enemy, leaving no trace''. '''Gochūtekkan. Oshi Kami no Ōkoku Kara Sōdai na Rakka Boshi." The two enhanced spells targeted Zancrow, with the pillars descending from overhead and the large nebula of gravity flying towards him as well, the force attracting him. Zancrow noticed the kidō summoned against him, he reacted instinctively and lighted a ring on his finger it grew with a blue flame and then he pushed his cape aside, he then inserted the glowing ring into a blue box. A bright light emitted from Zancrow then after the light cleared, Zancrow was holding two huge swords with a blue aura around it. He then jumped up to the five pillars and swung at them chopping them into pieces. Zancrow then realised that there was still a nebula flying at him and before he knew, he was being dragged in. He then turned around in an instant then shouted '''"Suiryoku Same", he started to cut through the air in front of him as he was running quickly away from the nebula, and he managed to avoid the nebula. "Hey, woman with the red hair. Don't intefere with my battle or I'll kill you instantly." Shinnyuu wasn't taken aback by Zancrow's aggressive talk instead she raised her hands in front of her "Sōren Sōkatsui" Immediately the twin balls of blue fire raced towards Zancrow, whilst Shiawase was nowhere to be seen and Seijaku stood behind Shinnyuu. Zancrow raised his hands "Danku" The twin balls of fire hit the barrier and caused an explosion. Zancrow then used shunpo to get to the side of Shinnyuu, he moved both hands to his hip then pushed them in front of him "Zaiten Sōkatsui" 'Instantly a expansive blue wave came charging at Shinnyuu even with more force then the previous move. With a little smirk Shinnyu pointed at the incoming spell "Hanei,"' ''and suddenly the spell was reflected back toward Zancrow. "You won't beat me using kidō. I am the captain of the Kidō corps, Shinnyuu Sasayaki. Zaiten ''''Sōkatsui."' She told Zancrow before firing the same spell back at Zancrow.' Zancrow gave off a confident grin and then made a circular hand gesture saying '"Doumu"' A huge dome-shaped barrier appeared around Zancrow, it then clashed with the blue wave and had a few cracks but had completely protected Zancrow. "Still think you'll beat me in kidō" Zancrow gave off a confident smile then made another hand gesture and then proceeded to say "'Kōu Kakuzen Kyōsha" After it was said many water-like lances came crashing down aimed at Shinnyuu. Sinnyuu and Seikau both used shunpo to avoid the crashing water lances which crshed into the ground. Shinnyuu looked up at Zancrow "Why were you attacking these people?" She inquired, "'''Hado 90: 'Kurohitsugi'" The black coffin began to envelop Zancrow immediately. Zancrow lit another ring this time the ring emitted a orange flame, he inserted into an orange box and instantly he had gloves which were augmented with the orange flame. He raised both fists and punched hard against the hado, it cracked then smashed. "Its because they're my target, I need them dead and I can't do that with you shielding them!" " I can't let you just kill them. Who sent you?" Shinnyuu asked. She readied herself against attack. She turned to Seijaku "Why are you still here? You need to run!" She urged him, but he simply shook his head and raised his guard. Shinnyuu gave a small "tch" before turning back toward Zancrow and started to recite the incantation for another spell. "Gunner, he sent me. You should blame it on Hisui, he's the one who hurt Velyne which angered Gunner" Zancrow used shunpo to appear behind Shinnyuu targeting Seijaku with a barrage of flaming attacks at a high speed. "Hanei" Shinnyuu muttered before Seijaku was pushed out of Zancrow's range. "Chikyuu" The earth below Zancrow collapsed into it self, leaving him off guard. Seijaku meanwhile had recovered himself and pointed his sword at Zancrow,"Choushihazure no Noto." Shinnyuu took a step away from Zancrow to gain some distance before sending more kido toward Zancrow " Hado 93: Kokusenna" Zancrow stepped back, gained some distance then dodged the hado then responded "Doumu" he made a circular gesture and made another dome barrier. He then recited an incantation "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse, yet nothing slips through. Become lost in the divine flash of judgement." A devastating explosion formed in the battlefield, destroying nearly everything in its path. Shinnyuu grabbed Seijaku and pulled him in close to her, before calling out, "Yousei to Tachisari." Moments later they were engulfed by the explosion and Zancrow couldn't see them. When the resulting smoke and destruction settled they were both on the ground, badly burnt and unconscious. Seijaku was not breathing. "I got em' finally, took long enough." Zancrow went over to where they were on the ground, looked at them "I'm sorry I had to do this, but a job is a job." Zancrow looked at his hand, and saw it was damaged from the explosion. "I shouldn't have really used that." Zancrow sighed and looked up at the sky as his lightning clouds start to clear. As the skies cleared, Zancrow could hear Shinnyuu's voice. All around him, from no obvious source and the speech was quick and quiet making it hard to interpret. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. '''Senjū Kōten Taihō" ''When Shinnyuu had finished dozens of high velocity beams of energy flew at Zancrow, colliding in an engulfing explosion.